Happy Happy Hunt?
by Souja O
Summary: Clovers Mom finds Clover and the gang in Clover's room. She knows Clover's hiding something, but what exactly? I do say it's time for the hunt!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy, Happy Secret?**

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Happy, Happy Clover… but this is the first story written in the section so there! _

**---Clover's House---**

Outside Kale was pacing anxiously. _Oh, how's she doing, this is so irritating! _Shallot walked out. His eyes were downcast. "Is she okay? Is it over?"

"I-," Kale shook him violently.

"WHAT IS IT MAN?" Shallot gasped and began hyperventilating, "SPEAK!"

"I-I don't know! I don't know! I've never seen anything like it!" they heard various yells from inside.

"CLOVER!" Kale yelled at the same time as Shallot yelled 'Mallow'.

They came into the room and saw the two huffing near the back. "Are you okay?" Shallot asked concernedly.

"Couldn't be better." Clover said with a weak smile. In her ivory paws was a little blue bundle.

"Oh Clover its," he tilted his head, "It's kinda," he stopped, "Well, it's nice."

Just then Clovers mom walked in. "So how's it going?" she asked with a smile, "what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Mom!"Clover said, dashing the bundle behind her.

"Okay, let me se it…," Mrs. Clovers Mom persisted. Clover passed the bundle over to Kale (gently) and ran out through the window. Clovers mom ran to the window, "CLOVER!" She wailed in despair. Not seeing her daughter, she quickly pulled on a string that rang Hickory's bell.

"What's up Clove-?" He looked around for Clover but instead saw her mother, "Hello Mrs. Vera, what's going on?"

"Round up the moms! We're going hunting…," She said with an evil grin and her paws circling…, "MUAHAHA!"

**---END 1****st**** CHAPTER---**

Okay! Yay! 1st story in here! While that's good and great, that also means that I need to wait until someone else finds this category…. Oh well. : 3

Anyway. Until then I might as well explain. This was supposed to be a Mother's Day fic but I got side-tracked and couldn't upload it on time. Then I decided to make it a story. So here it is. And in the story they are however old a bunny is when they can have kids. And no, Clovers mom is not evil; I just threw that in there.

**Souja out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Dad**

_Disclaimer__: Happy, Happy Clover is not mine. 'Tis all I have to say._

**---**

"_Clover," Kale asked concerned, "Are you sure you can go through with this? I mean, with all that's happening, and you're in no shape to run." _

_Clover smiled at Kale, "Don't worry! It'll be fine!" she became quieter, "And if we don't do it, All our hard work'll be put to waste! Do you want that to happen?" Clover asked with a flame of determination in her eyes. _

"_No…," he answered silently._

"_Good! Now stop being a worry wart! It'll be just perfect!" her ears perked, "Bye!" she said and hopped away._

"_It's not that that I'm worried about," he said as she had started hopping, "It's you."_

Kale turned foot to see his dad right in front of him, "AHH! DAD!" he tried running away from him but was caught by the ear. "No! You'll never take me alive!" His dad looked sideways and pulled his son into a near by bush

"Where'd he go!" he heard one voice say, "I saw him go this way!" answered another he identified the first as Blackberry's mom and the second as Badgers mom, "He couldn't go far!" answered a third voice, he thought this one to be Deer's mom. Within a few minutes they'd cleared out. Kale walked away from his dad.

"Phew, that was close," he said as though nothing had happened, "Nice timing Dad…," his dad was standing behind him with his paws on his hips. He had a dark aura coming off from him and it seemed that he had grown twice his size.

"Talk," was all that he said. Within a minute he'd explained all that had happened and the 'Plan'. Kale's dad just nodded as though he understood everything. "I wondered why your mother was so worked up." he said finally.

"Yeah, I guess you're going to turn us in," Kale said sadly.

"Nope! Exact opposite! I'm gonna help you kids," Kale looked up with surprise in his eyes, or maybe that was awe.

After a while, his dad had told him the fastest way to evade trouble and had told him about secret hiding spots, hollow trees and tunnels that led to other parts of the forest. Kale looked up with a definite look of amazement.

"Thanks Dad!" he called as he went on his way. _I'll do my best._ He stopped and looked around. Hearing various paws behind him, he duck into the tunnel that his father had told him about before,_ I wonder how Shallot's doing_…he thought as the paws thundered above him.

In the meantime Shallot was running as fast as he could from the mothers of the forest. _This is not going according to plan!_ he thought while kicking his hind legs as hard as he can. He jumped over what he thought was a small hole to find that it was actually the mouth of a river. While flailing his paw caught on something and a net brought him up to the trees.

In the trees he was untied by none other than his dad. "Would you care to explain why you are being chased by some of the mothers in the forest?" he asked intelligently. Within a moment Shallot had explained his dilemma, "Well then, we must elude the females!" he exclaimed. "Quick, the best way to get by unnoticed is trees!" He moved a few leaves over to show a glider made of leaves and twigs.

"Thank you dad! How did you make this?" He thanked and asked at once. His father produced a book entitled 'How to Elude People, Places and Things'. Handing it to his son he moved his glasses.

"I had it long ago when I was a child. It was when I first met your mother," his fathers' fur now sported a light crimson glow. "Use it well!" he called to his son as he flew above the trees. _Ah, memories…_

And later still Mallow was running as fast as her paws would carry her. She'd received word from Twirl that the mothers were coming after her and her friends.

"Must keep going," she persisted, "Have to get away," she ducked into a large hollow tree. She looked out to see that the mothers had passed by, "Phew." A shadow loomed around Mallow.

"Mallow…." it whispered quietly. Mallow let out a loud screech.

"Mallow ear flap!" she said as she began wiggling her ears while hitting the mysterious figure repeatedly.

"Mallow stop!" she opened her eyes to see her father, now with a few bruises on his fur and a large bump on his head. "It's just me!"

"Daddy?" she called as she gave him a warm hug. She looked up at the bruise, "Did I do that?" she asked while pointing to it. Her dad laughed heartily.

"Nope," he looked down towards his daughter, "That was from jumping in here." After the moment he was serious, "So, I heard about your dilemma," Mallow was about to hop out through the hole and scamper away, "and I have something that might help you." He moved away revealing a (in human terms) scooter.

"Oh, wow!" Mallow started gushing over it, "How'd you make it?"

Mallows dad had a look of utter contentment, "I saw a human using one like it once," Mallows jaw dropped, "Don't tell your mom." he said with a wink.

"Bye Daddy!" Mallow called as she scooted off, "Thank you!" Her father looked at her with a look of complete pride.

_My daughter's all grown up!_ He thought with tears in his eyes.

Clover meanwhile was holding her laughter while she waited in a hollow trunk. She'd run into her father and explained her plan.

"Okay Daddy. I'm gonna…," she had whispered into his ear, "So what do you think?"

He'd answered "That's lovely Clover! You're gonna need some help." He'd sat down and thought, "I know!" he'd pulled a grey clouded glass and handed it to Clover, "I call it cloud-in-a-bottle. When you get in a close situation, break it and a cloud will cover your pursuers, just don't get it on yourself."

Clover had also asked one more question of her father. He looked at Clover uncertainly but had agreed. Clover hopped into a tree trunk while awaiting his signal to come out through a different way. Her father turned around to see his wife staring at him. "Honey, we know you know where she is. Tell us, and you will be spared." Clover had almost burst out in laughter.

"I don't know where she is!" her father had replied trying not to sound nervous.

"We know you're lying…," his wife had a devious smirk on her face.

"Um in fact," he'd turned around and found a juicy berry patch that he'd never noticed, "Close your eyes," while her eyes were closed he'd gathered a bunch of them tying them together by the stems so they looked like a bracelet. Once finished he knelt (as far as a bunny can) and presented them to his wife.

"What's this?" she asked as he slid it on her wrist.

"A token of how much I love you," Clovers mother blushed and looked away bashfully.

"Oh, you didn't need to," Clover at this point was barely containing her laughter.

"Oh," he walked to face her front, "but I do," he said smoothly. "Now there was something you wanted to know?"

Clovers Mom looked dumbfounded, "Um, I forgot," she looked at her group, "See you later."

"Bye-bye," Clovers father answered with a wink while waving his paw. Once she had gotten out of the way, he signaled Clover to come out of the trunk. Her face was bright with happiness.

"How'd you learn to do that?" she asked while giggling. Her father rustled her ears.

"It's a guy secret. Maybe Kale-," her father thought he saw the mothers returning.

"I think I need to go," Clover said as though it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, "Oh and Dad," Clovers fathers' attention shifted to her, "Thanks."

**--- END---**

_Yeah, Clover and Kale's were longest, but that's just because theirs were easier to write than Mallow and Shallots. _

_And shout out to those who reviewed. Thank ya'll. _

_Till next Chappie._

**Souja Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mommy…

_Disclaimer__: The uge._

Clovers mom sat sadly on a silver painted stool. Her spirits were lower than the ground she treaded upon, _Clover…_ her thoughts wandered to her only child who'd been avoiding her. Yes she'd called together a search party, but it was for her own good. What else was she supposed to do?

Not even the dancing daisies in the dallying winds could cheer her up. Why wouldn't Clover want to be found? She mentally ran over the last three weeks. She'd baked pies… which Clover had eaten. For some reason she'd been craving mushroom pies, completely un-Clover like. She'd had to re-stitch Mallow and Clover's Bunny Express vests because they wouldn't close in the front… what else? She was missing something… what was it?

The lights in her head flashed bright. She'd heard Mallow and Clover as they were screaming in pain. But what did these have to do with each other? She sighed and looked into a large brown chest that she kept hidden from everyone else. It was stocked full of Clover's old things. Drawings, Crayons, Gifts and Baby Clothes were all expertly stuffed into it.

Baby Clothes… Baby Clothes… Baby Clothes… The words bounded in her head like a baby bunny learning how to play bunny hop.

It was spring! They were bunnies! Good things happened to bunnies in spring! She'd chosen Kale as her mate. How couldn't she have noticed that key detail!

And she was harping her poor daughter, now probably a mother, and chasing her through the forest, oh what it must've done to her poor girl. Running right after childbirth would be horror on her body.

She dashed out of her home without a second to spare.

"_CLOVER!"_

_SOJ_

Clover signaled Hickory from the tree she was perched on. Her dad's Cloud-in-a-Bottle was secured on her hip by a brown sash, crafted by her mother.

Her stomach lurched and her paw darted to it, as if trying to calm it down. _Not now…_ she ignored the pain and swung to another branch where Hickory awaited. She looked into his eyes happily.

"Understand the plan?" Hickory nodded skeptically. There were so many holes that could've been filled but, it wasn't his plan, was it? "Go get my Mom Hickory!"

She watched Hickory as he floated away without looking back. Her stomach pained again, this time more than before. _Not Now! Just hold on for a bit!_ It seemed to do the trick and the pain was gone once more.

"Clover? Ready?" Blackberry had climbed to the top of the tree and was ready to take her with him to the meeting spot. Mallow was already on his back, smiling her usual warm smile and holding her paws crossed on her tummy.

Clover nodded and clambered onto her friends' back.

Clover's mom hopped slowly around, fearing for her daughter. "Mrs. Vera!" she was startled and didn't see Hickory land in front of her until _SQUISH_.

"I'm so sorry Hickory!" the flying squirrel smiled forgivingly, "No problems…" he sounded woozy. Clovers' words resounded in his mind; "I found Clover!" she hopped readily after him.

_SOJ_

Everything was perfect; all that was needed was for the mothers to come to the area. Kale shot a worried glance at Shallot, who smirked in return. He mouthed 3… 2… and finally 1 and simultaneously the mothers crowded into the space.

"Kale, My Baby!" those words came from his mother. His younger brothers trooped behind her, all winking at him slyly and grinning. Kale mouthed 'good job', making their day. "What's this all about anyway?" He whispered it into her ear and she hugged her family tightly. Wasn't this going to make a good story for later?

Shallot smiled at his family, his extended family. Mallows' included. They laughed about how they'd pulled it off, and how they were on to them 'all along'. Needless to say it was more fun than… a barrel of clovers!

Clover hopped through the crowd and into her mothers' outstretched arms, "Mommy!" she cried, nuzzling her mother affectionately. Her mother looked at her with apologetic eyes and a sad smile that stretched her face.

"I'm sorry honey! Could I see the little bundle of joy?" Clover produced a small blue blanket from behind a nearby tree. _Peculiar place to put a baby…_

She opened it up to find that

_IT Isn't A BABY!_ It was an apple pie with the word 'Joy' etched into it with bits of monster berries. She in took the lovely scent. Maybe her assumptions were a little bit off but… she took a bite of the pie. It was good!

The animals gathered around grouped tables, eating what they could from the buffet before them (of course, Blackberry and his mom were binging on the honey. He deserved it, finding that much was a real feat.)

"Never mind Clover. Never mind," her mother sat near her husband and kissed his cheek contently.

"What was she thinking about?" of course she'd known that she was putting this together, she was her mother, and she knew all. She felt Kale come up from behind her and tickle her sides, making them hurt again.

"When do you think we should tell them about that little bundle of Joy?" he grinned, pointing to her swollen belly. Clover petted it and beamed.

"Eventually… Maybe after lunch… OH! MONSTER BERRY SAUCE!"

_End chappie… I don't feel I did this justice though… First story I'm ever actually finishing! WOOHOO! No sequel is in our near future… maybe later though? Who knows!_


End file.
